Video games, such as sports video games, provide ever increasing realistic game-playing experiences. Although a video game engine may recreate objects and characters in a simulation, the objects and characters may be animated to move unrealistically. The objects and characters may move as if real world physics were not applicable.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.